


Just Like This

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Series: Hold Me Tighter [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Coming Untouched, Dominant Castiel, Fingering, M/M, Prostate Orgasm, Soft Dom!Castiel, Submissive Dean, like so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: Dean came undone so easily like this. As soon as his wrists were bound over his head, he was floating through his own mind, pleasure coursing through his veins. Castiel’s hands brought him up and down, closer to the edge of his release, and then slowing down to bring him away again. All night, Castiel hadn’t touched his cock, not once. It lay trapped beneath white lace, the head poking out just above the little pink bow on the waistband of the panties. No matter how much Dean pleaded or squirmed, Castiel would simply shush him and instruct him to relax and enjoy.





	Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> (psst Alfie stuff is halfway done. Just couldn't get this idea into that part and I had to post it)

Dean came undone so easily like this. As soon as his wrists were bound over his head, he was floating through his own mind, pleasure coursing through his veins. Castiel’s hands brought him up and down, closer to the edge of his release, and then slowing down to bring him away again. All night, Castiel hadn’t touched his cock, not once. It lay trapped beneath white lace, the head poking out just above the little pink bow on the waistband of the panties. No matter how much Dean pleaded or squirmed, Castiel would simply shush him and instruct him to relax and enjoy. 

Two fingers slid slowly in and out of Dean’s hole, dragging deliciously slow over his prostate. It was just enough to drive Dean absolutely wild, sending him spiraling into loud moans and desperate pleas for more.

“C-Cas, sir, please, I-I need more!”

“Shhh, quiet, my love.”

Dean let out a quiet sob. “Please, please let me come…”

Castiel looked up at Dean. “I’ll tell you what. You can come whenever you want-”

“A-ah! Yes, thank you, thank you-”

“I wasn’t finished. You can come whenever you want, just like this. Nothing more.”

Dean’s face fell a bit and he whimpered. There was no way, he couldn’t do it. All he had was two fingers, and it was too slow. “No, no, I can’t do it!” He was close to tears, so strung out from the teasing and slow touches. “Please, just touch me…”

Castiel chuckled. “I am touching you.” He rubbed Dean’s thigh. “Look at me, Dean.” 

Dean stared up at Castiel with watery eyes.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Wan’... want you. Need you to fuck me, hard and fast.”

“My pretty little cockslut, you don’t just want it, you need it. Well, I say you don’t. I know you can come like this. You don’t need my hand on your cock or me to fuck you. Can you just try for me? That’s all I want, sweetheart.”

Dean whimpered, blushing heavily at the names. The blush sent heat down the entire length of his body. “I-I can try.”

Castiel grinned. “Such a good boy.” He kept his finger slightly curled, dragging them over Dean’s prostate over and over. 

Dean closed his eyes and poured his focus into the feeling of Castiel’s fingers, panting softly. There was no way, it wasn’t enough...but he wanted so badly to be good. He could do this for Castiel. Sure enough, after a few minutes, he felt the familiar tension building and heat rising. “Ah, c-close…”

“Such a good boy for me. You can do it. Come for me.”

Dean’s thighs clenched and shook as he teetered on the edge. “I-I can’t, please, just a little faster!”

“You’re almost there. Come for me. Just like this.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, tears of frustration running down his cheeks. His orgasm just kept building and building, until finally,  _ finally, _ he tipped over the edge and cried out, his entire body spasming as he came so hard he could barely breathe. 

The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was Castiel showering him with praise and a warm blanket surrounding him.


End file.
